when love and hate collide
by princessofanime
Summary: sakura thought that all the cards are already captured... but one of them was lost.tomoyo fell in love with shaoran and eriol became evil. sakura decided not to fight tomoyo.but the question is can sakura live without shaoran? SS Read please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**The Lost Card**_

Chapter 1: Near the blue stone

"**_WOW!" Tomoyo said with whole holding her video cam. It was early morning that Sakura's eyes are half open half close. "Tomoyo, Wait!" Sakura said catching her breath while running. Sakura stopped where Tomoyo is and look back. "Oh….!Oh…!WOW!". Sakura said amazed. There was a big, shiny, crystal stone. "What do you think the name of this stone?" Tomoyo asked. "It's called the blue stone…Once you hold it and make a wish it will come true…they say…" a familiar voice said. "E-E-E-riol..!" "Is that you?" Sakura said while running where the familiar voice is. "Eriol, why are you here?" Tomoyo asked. "Actually I was here because of a special girl in my life. "Huh?" Tomoyo replied as if she was wondering who. "Um…..I want the 3 of us to go to Tomoeda hotel at Tomoeda later at 8:00 pm.Is that okay?" Sakura said with a smile._**

**_Chapter 2: At the ball_**

**_Later that night, Eriol arrived wearing a black suit, black shiny shoes and yellow boxers short. "Ha ha" Tomoyo laughed. "Your boxers" Tomoyo said while laughing. "oh…" Eriol said with a blush. "Anyway where is Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while looking around. Time came to dance. Everybody was dancing except for the couple "Tomoyo, would you accept my propose to dance?" Eriol asked while offering his hand. " a, e, I, o, u. I don't know to dance….I'm sure I'll step on your foot." Tomoyo said with a shy face. "Then I'll avoid yours, is that okay, Miss Daidougi?" Eriol said still offering his hand._**

_**Chapter 3: Super magnetic**_

**_The couple danced and pranced under the big mysterious disco ball. They didn't how the mysterious ball is, they just danced gracefully. "you know, Tomoyo, I..Love…you"Eriol said with a blush. "you know Eriol, I thought you went back to Tomoeda because of a special girl,. Am I correct?" Tomoyo said while remembering the things Eriol said. "Actually, because the girl that I'm talking about is none other than…. _**

"**_Help..! Help..!" People are shouting and try to get out of the hotel. "What's happening!" Tomoyo said panicking. The hotel is shaking and the big mysterious ball seems to have a big magnet who absorbs everything. "Eriol, Eriol no!" Tomoyo said while holding his hand before he gets absorb. _**

"**_Ooh…I'm already late.., what reason should I explain?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura went inside the ball and saw that everything is shaking. She automatically used her powers to save her friends. "Key that hides the power of the stars, I Sakura asks under our contract RELEASE!" "Wind!" Sakura said while shaking her wand. " Eriol, I want you to know my feelings for you. Eriol I…!" Tomoyo said before anything else._**

_**Before Tomoyo said her feelings for Eriol, Eriol was absorbed by the big magnetic disco ball. Luckily, Tomoyo was saved by Sakura's wind card. Sakura hugged Tomoyo for security. Tears flow under the shining moon.**_

_**Chapter 4: "Why do you hate me?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 4: "Why do you hate me?"**_

_**The next day, Tomoyo went to school so pale. She is so sad and worries about the situation of Eriol. Just then Sakura came. "Good Morning!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Good Morning…." Tomoyo said super pale. **_

"_**Class dismissed" Ms. Mizuki said while fixing her things from the teachers' desk. "Tomoyo….." Sakura said while running forward to Tomoyo. "Do you want to have fun with me in the Tomoeda Amusement Park?" Sakura said with excitement. "No, I'm sorry Sakura, I have to do something. You know, I'm getting busy these days…." Tomoyo said while packing her school bag. "Busy?" Sakura said with a huh on her mind. "Um… I know busy falling in love with Eriol, right..?" Sakura said with a smile. " What!" Tomoyo said wondering. "Let's go!..!" Sakura said while pulling Tomoyo's hand. "Wooooo…….!" Tomoyo said as if she's going to be out of balance because of Sakura's hyper speed in running.**_

_**Tomoyo and Sakura went to the Amusement Park. They had fun riding in the roller coasters, having a scary feeling inside the horror house and putting make-up on Keroberos' "Oh, Keroberos, you look so hot on your pink blush-on an cherry lip gloss….he he ha ha" Sakura said while putting an eyeliner on Keroberos' face. " Oh….! I look like Joel Madden because of my fabulous make-up" Keroberos said while looking on the mirror. "Who wants an ice cream!" Tomoyo exclaimed while looking on the ice cream stand about 3 blocks away. "You know me, Tomoyo. I'll go for 3 chocolate and 2 strawberry ice creams." Keroberos said while licking his tail as if it was the ice cream. "Uh-huh…." Tomoyo replied. "How about you, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll go for a blueberry ice cream" Sakura said while adding a ribbon on Keroberos' tail. **_

_**Tomoyo bought the ice creams for Kero and Sakura and when she was getting back to the carnival, she saw a boy wearing the clothes the same as Eriol. Tomoyo was totally shocked. She hurried running to the Eriol look alike. "Stop!" Tomoyo said while running. The look alike Eriol stopped and stared Tomoyo. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said with a low voice. "Get out of my way! Stupid rat!" Eriol said while pushing Tomoyo away. "Stupid rat? Why? Why! I thought you love me." Tomoyo said while the ice creams are melting. "Love? Love is nothing. It's just a piece of game! I really couldn't understand girls these days…." Eriol said with an evil smile. "I thought your going to have a relationship with me seriously, Eriol. Tomoyo said with watery eyes while hugging Eriol. "Get rid of me, stupid rat, Bitch!" Eriol shouted while throwing Tomoyo away to the ground. "You're not even my friend, Tomoyo. So please! Stop holding me again!..." Eriol protested. Tomoyo's knees kneeled on the floor and her hands are on the ground. She throwed the ice creams. And then, "Why do you hate me?" Tomoyo said a low tone. "Answer me Eriol, why do you hate me!" Tomoyo said with a medium tone. "Why do you hate me!" Tomoyo shouted at her highest tone while stretching forward her hands. She had long nails for her French tip that she was able to ripped off Eriol's formal pants. She saw a paper written "Tomoyo and Eriol." Tomoyo had nothing to do…..she just cried at the middle of the rain. Eriol just disappeared in the dark.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 5: Phone pal _**

"**_Where could have been Tomoyo?" Sakura nervously asked Keroberos. "It's already raining. Let's go Sakura." Keroberos said while switching. "Do you think she went home?" Sakura asked Kero. "I think so." Kero replied. When Sakura was home, she called Tomoyo to know if she's there. Her mom, Sonomi said that she wasn't there. Sonomi thought that Tomoyo was with Sakura. There was a knock at the door of Sonomi's house so Sonomi said goodbye to Sakura on the phone. When Sonomi opened the door, It was Tomoyo! Tomoyo fainted and her mom panicked. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" "Help!" her mom shouted while carrying Tomoyo to her room. She called a doctor. The doctor said that she only needs _**

_**rest.**_

_**4 months later…….**_

"**_Happy Birthday!" Class 6-2 surprised Tomoyo because it was her birthday, May 3. "Oh! Thank you, I was totally surprised!" Tomoyo said while her eyes glitter of excitement. She blew her birthday candle but before that, she had a wish…. "I wish to forget Eriol, after all, he played my feelings for him…." Tomoyo wished in her mind. When she went home, her mom sent her a gift from Norway and it was a cellular phone. She had nobody to text except of her phone pal. Her phone pal screen name is kingbee while Tomoyo's blueangel. They keep texting to each other._**

_**Kingbee: Tell me your name**_

_**Blueangel: I won't tell if you don't tell your name first**_

_**King-bee: Let's meet at Tomoeda Amusement park**_

_**Blueangel: When?**_

_**Kingbee: Next week**_

_**Blueangel: This is my last load**_

_**Goodluck!**_

_**no load!**_

**_Blueangel and Kingbee have been sending messages all the time until they confess their feelings for each other but still can't start a relationship because they haven't seen each other. Kingbee told Blueangel that he loves someone too, but it was been a long time they haven't seen each other and they fought before Kingbee went back to Hong Kong. That day was the day before the meeting to Tomoeda Amusement park. _**

"**_This is the day…" Tomoyo said while holding her breath. "Don't worry Tomoyo, you'll be looking good on your nrw blue dress wth an angel design. I'm sure he'll recognize you". Sakura said while combing Tomoyo's hair. Tomoyo and Sakura went down the stairs. "Good luck! Don't forget to tell me if he's cute okay!" Sakura joked Tomoyo. "Whatever…..wish me luck!" Tomoyo said while bidding good bye to Sakura._**

"**_Are you sure she'll recognize me?" Shaoran questioned. "I guess she's blind if she can't see your handsome face and your pants with a bee design. Yamazaki said while staring at Shaoran. "Wish me luck!" Shaoran said while saluting Yamazaki._**

**_Tomoyo and Shaoran went to the Amusement park with no idea. Tomoyo was leaning at a statue while Shaoran was also leaning but on the other side. It's been an hour passed. "Ooh… I think I need to go to the restroom". Tomoyo said while holding her stomach. Tomoyo went to the restroom and Shaoran's feet are apart and the other one is on Tomoyo's way. Tomoyo started walking just then "Woo….! I'm getting out of balance!" Tomoyo shouted. She almost sprained her foot because of Shaoran. "Sorry miss." Shaoran apologized while holding Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo nod and when she looked at the boy….. "KingBee! Shaoran? Your KingBee!" Tomoyo surprised. "B-L-U-E- A-N-G-E-L ?" Shaoran stammered._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 6: Love Triangle **_

**_Tomoyo and Shaoran blushed. They don't know what to react either to do. They just stared at each other's eyes. "Shaoran, you mentioned that you have a girl on your life right now but it continuously fades, right? Now that you're back in town, I'm sure you and Sakura will be together again….." Tomoyo said in a low tone. _**

_**The next day, Sakura was super excited to know who really is Kingbee. "You know Sakura, Kingbee is…" **_

"**_Shaoran! Mei-lin! Your back! When did you arrived from Hong Kong?" The pupil shouted because of excitement so Tomoyo didn't continue her sentence. After class, Tomoyo and Sakura are walking but Tomoyo seems to be so quiet, "Tomoyo can you continue your sentence you were saying a while ago?" Sakura asked. "Actually Kingbee is S-H-A-O-R-A-N…" Tomoyo stammered. "What?" Sakura said shockingly. "You told me that you have fallen in love with your phone pal and I love Shaoran too…. But you're my best friend but…. What….. how….. NO!" The rain fell down and the sky became dark. Sakura ran while crying. "This shouldn't happen….." Tomoyo whispered to herself while her tears are running down from her eyes._**

**_Sakura was running just then she bumped on someone "Sorry, I'm so sorry" Sakura said nodding. "Sakura?" "Why are you crying?" Shaoran said while getting closer to Sakura. "Stay away from me Shaoran, from now on, I want to cut our relationship with each other. I want you to be with Tomoyo…. Always!" Sakura said and she ran away from Shaoran. _**

**_Tomoyo was walking and she saw Shaoran on the road. She didn't care but Shaoran called her "Tomoyo…." "Yes" Tomoyo replied in a low tone. "From now on, I'm yours." _**


End file.
